Problem: An isosceles triangle has side lengths 8 cm, 8 cm and 10 cm. The longest side of a similar triangle is 25 cm. What is the perimeter of the larger triangle, in centimeters?
Answer: The ratio of the length of the longest sides of the small triangle to the large triangle is $10/25 = 2/5$, which must hold constant for all sides of the two triangles since they are similar. Thus the perimeters of the two triangles are also in the ratio of $2/5$. The small triangle has perimeter $8+8+10=26$, so the large triangle has perimeter $\frac{5}{2}\cdot 26 = \boxed{65}$.